Don't Even Know Your Name
by the autumn evening
Summary: SasuSaku. AU. Oneshoot. Fluff. Sakura terjebak dalam situasi tegang ditengah malam hanya berdua dengan seorang pemuda yang sedang 'kelaparan'./ "Kalau kau berani mendekat dalam radius lima meter, maka kau akan mendapatkan benjolan di kepalamu, tuan"/"Apakah begini caramu memperlakukan pelanggan?"/ " Beginilah aku memperlakukan pelanggan yang datang pada jam satu dini hari." REVISED


**Don't Even Know Your Name**

**By: **the autumn evening

**Pairing: **Sasuke/Sakura

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:**me no own**. **I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on.

**Warning: ** . OOC. OneShot. Fluffy. Republish -with no- Typo this time. there's no change with the plot.

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to: Yoo-chan, BluePrince14, guesswho, Natsuyakiko32, Saya, Tsuragi De Lelouch, Mauree-Azure, allihyun**

**.**

**A birthday present for my beloved friend Anabelle Haling**

**.**

**.**

**Read and Review**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya aku bisa pulang sekarang. Jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua belas tengah malam, memberi tanda bahwa jam kerjaku sudah berakhir sedari tadi.

Huh. Berjalan pulang ke rumah di tengah malam sendirian untuk seorang gadis sepertiku sepertinya bukan ide bagus. Biasanya aku pulang pergi diantar oleh skut. Tapi tadi siang skut tiba- tiba saja mogok dan aku harus menitipkannya di bengkel.

Biasanya jam kerjaku hanya sampai pukul tujuh. Karena sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan ujian di sekolahku, aku harus memohon tambahan jam lembur pada bos agar bisa membayar tagihan sekolahku. Bosku sangat mengagumkan. Namanya Tsunade.

Itulah alasan mengapa aku masih terjebak di dalam restoran vegan kecil dimana aku dengan senang hati bekerja. Well, tidak dengan senang hati juga sih.

Aku menjatuhkan kepalaku di atas meja konter yang terbuat dari entah kayu apa berwarna gelap dan menimbulkan bunyi 'tuk' keras. Aku mengerang merasakan kepalaku sedikit pening dan mengangkat kepalaku memandang sekeliling restoran. Kecil, dengan desain modern yang kini kosong. Cukup keren untuk desain sebuah restoran di pinggiran Konoha. Well, sangat keren jika dibandingkan dengan desain kamar milikku sendiri. Aku sedikit berharap kamarku terlihat seperti ini. Tapi kenyataannya kamarku berdinding PINK dan penuh dengan boneka binatang. Itu semua disebabkan orangtuaku yang terlalu baik hati untuk sekedar mengubah desainnya sejak aku berumur lima tahun. Dan jangan lupakan ada kupu-kupu yang tercetak di separuh dinding!

Sangat menggelikan. Oke, mereka punya sayap yang bagus, tapi itu tak merubah kenyataan mereka juga terlihat seperti ulat.

Lupakan tentang kupu- kupu. Sekarang pikirkan apa yang akan aku lakukan? Oh yeah. Laptop. Wifi. Dan Layar terang dan tugas dan tugas. Aku seharusnya berhenti mengambil terlalu banyak kelas, tapi aku harus mempertahankan nilaiku karena sekarang aku berada dalam kelas akselerasi yang membuatku lebih cepat masuk kedalam sekolah kedokteran.

Masa SMA yang menyebalkan. Menyebalkan seperti kupu- kupu dan ulat dan kamar pink milikku dan boneka- boneka hewan yang berada di dalamnya.

Aku mulai mengetik pada keyboard, memulai dari laporan biologiku. Tugas sialan.

Restoran kosong dan hening dan tenang, mengingat sekarang adalah tengah malam dan aku terlalu malas untuk pulang ke rumah. Maka aku mengirim _email_ pada ibuku dan berharap dia sempat membacanya sebelum terkena serangan jantung atau _aneurisma_.

Aku menyisir rambutku dengan jari dan terus mengetik cepat dengan satu tangan. Marah, Keterampilan dan otakku yang cemerlang, perpaduan yang akan membuat laporanku menakjubkan. Aku tahu laporan ini akan menakjubkan. Karena laporanku selalu menakjubkan.

Aku merogoh ponselku dari saku celana dan memeriksanya. Tiga puluh pesan. Ino. Aku menggeram dan ingat ini adalah malam minggu, saat dimana Ino akan menyuruhku untuk bersenang- senang dan tidak hanya berkencan dengan buku atau laptop. Ku abaikan semua pesannya dan mengantongi kembali ponselku, mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke layar monitor. Kurasakan kedua mataku mulai memberat, aku rasa aku butuh secangkir kopi lagi.

Cling~

Aku mendengar bel pertanda pintu terbuka, seketika tubuhku membeku.

Sial. Jangan- jangan dia adalah seorang pemerkosa?

Kenapa aku tidak mengunci pintu tadi? Aku harus berteriak sekarang. Tarik nafas. Siapkan tenaga. Aku raih sebuah penggorengan bertangkai yang tergantung di dinding untuk dekorasi.

"Kalau kau berani mendekat dalam radius lima meter, maka kau akan mendapatkan benjolan di kepalamu, tuan.."

Kata-kataku terhenti saat melihat yang berdiri disana adalah seorang pemuda super tampan sekaligus cantik, benar- benar cantik. Sekaligus sangat seksi. Dia mengacak- acak rambut halusnya penampilannya tampak seperti model yang biasa dipandangi Ino selama berjam-jam di majalah, dia memiliki mata onyx yang bisa membuat semua gadis tersesat ke dalamnya.

Jangan lupakan kulit porselen dan tubuh ramping yang membuatku meneguk air liur.

Fokus.

Aku melihat dia dari atas hingga bawah, lalu kemudian kembali mendudukan diri setelah memastikan dia tidak terlihat sepertilah pemerkosa atau sejenisnya.

"Apakah anda tidak bisa membaca?" Tanyaku dengan nada penuh sarkasme.

"Tutup. T-u-t-u-p."

Dia hanya ber-Hn dan berjalan menuju meja konterku. Dia mengabaikanku, berdiri di dekat meja dan melihatku dengan tatapan tak sabaran.

Aku melotot. Memangnya siapa yang peduli kalau dia seksi? Sekarang aku lelah dan di tanganku ada sebuah penggorengan dan aku tidak takut menghadapinya.

"Aku bilang restoran tutup!" Aku menekan setiap kata yang keluar sambil menekan kepalanya dengan penggorengan.

Mata indahnya menyipit dan menatapku dengan tajam. Aku merasa tatapannya bisa melubangi wajahku saat itu juga.

Dia menjauhkan penggorengan dari kepalanya dan berkata dengan pelan, "Apakah begini caramu memperlakukan pelanggan?"

Aku melotot dan menjawab, "Sesukaku. Beginilah aku memperlakukan pelanggan yang datang pada jam satu dini hari."

Ujung matanya berkedut. "Pintu tak terkunci." Katanya dengan dingin.

"Itu karena aku tidak tahu kalau akan ada tuan-buta-huruf yang berkeliaran pada jam satu dini hari mencari tempat untuk makan. Silahkan pergi sebelum kau bertemu dengan tuan-penggorengan ini." Kataku sambil mengangkat penggorengan di tanganku.

Dia memukulkan tangannya ke meja dan membentak, "Aku tak peduli jika ini jam satu malam atau restoran sudah tutup nona-sok-pintar! Tapi sekarang aku menginginkan makananku dan aku akan mendapatkannya."

Aku menganga, otak jeniusku mencoba memahami apa yang dia katakan. Dia datang ke restoranku, dan mengabaikan permintaan sopanku yang menyuruhnya pergi dan memintaku membuatkan makanan untuknya?

Pergi saja ke neraka.

Aku melakukan apa yang orang normal akan lakukan –yang aku pikir orang normal akan lakukan. Maka aku memukul kepala tampannya dengan penggorengan . Dia jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Aku berjalan ke arah dapur dan mengambil beberapa tomat lalu berjalan kembali ke arahnya dan berdiri di depannya yang masih dalam posisi duduk. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang mematikan dan hampir membuatku melangkah mundur.

"Ini makanan milikmu," Kataku sedikit membentak, mengulurkan tanganku ke atas kepalanya sambil meremas tomat. Ku nikmati saat cairan tomat membasahi kepalanya. Matanya melebar tak percaya, aku membalasnya dengan seringai.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku," Dia bergumam linglung, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah aku lakukan.

Aku merasakan tatapan tajamnya bertubi-tubi terarah kepadaku. Aku mengabaikannya dan berbalik menuju mejaku, meneruskan mengetik.

Beberapa saat hanya suara keyboard beradu dengan jariku yang terdengar, sebelum-

_KRUUUK_

Terdengar bunyi suara perut seseorang.

.

.

Ku angkat pandanganku memandang satu- satunya makhluk yang menjadi sumber suara tadi. Tawaku hampir pecah tapi aku menahannya melihat wajah seriusnya.

Pemuda itu duduk di kursi yang berada di depanku, aku mengangkat sebelah alisku menunggunya berbicara.

"Kalau saya…" Wajahnya berkedut, terpilin dengan ekspresi tak menyenangkan, "…Meminta maaf, apakah kamu akan membuatkan saya makanan?"

Wajahnya terlihat seperti baru saja dipaksa memakan lemon, masam. Aku sadari juga dia berbicara dengan bahasa formal.

Kasihan juga aku lama- lama. Sepertinya dia benar- benar lapar. Mungkin tak ada salahnya jika aku membantunya.

"Dengan satu alasan,"

Dia mengangkat alis mendengar jawabanku, "Buatkan aku secangkir kopi dan aku akan membuatkanmu sandwich. Ukuran besar."

Dia berkedip beberapa saat, menggeleng tak percaya kemudian berjalan menuju mesin kopi di ujung meja konter. "Kalau saya tidak lapar, tak akan sudi saya melakukan ini."

"Terserah." Aku tertawa dan bangkit berdiri, berjalan menuju dapur dan mulai membuat sandwich.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu pergi ke sebuah restoran kecil pada pukul satu malam?"

Aku berjalan kembali menuju meja dan meletakan dua buah piring berisi sandwich, kulihat dia juga sedang berjalan membawa dua cangkir kopi hitam.

"Untuk membuatkan secangkir kopi untuk seseorang yang baru saja memukul kepala saya dengan penggorengan dan menyiram saya dengan tomat." Jawabnya penuh sarkasme.

Ku putar kedua mataku, "Jawab dengan benar atau kau tak akan mendapatkan sandwichmu!"

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah, saya sedang mengerjakan tugas dan tiba- tiba merasa lapar, tak ada sesuatu yang bisa dimakan di tempat saya dan ini adalah satu-satunya tempat dengan lampu yang masih menyala."

Aku mengangguk paham. Meraih kopiku dan menyesapnya perlahan.

Terlintas sebuah pertanyaan di kepalaku, "Hey, apakah kau meminum kopi hitam juga?"

"Hn."

"Baguslah, aku juga tak berniat memberikanmu krimer atau sesuatu."

"Hn."

"Hnnn" aku meniru jawabannya dan mengabaikan dia yang kini tengah memelototiku.

"Aku juga sedang mengerjakan tugas. Tugas biologi yang menyebalkan. Membuat essay dari awal materi kelas satu hingga kelas tiga akhir. Harus dikumpulkan hari senin. Sebelum ujian dimulai. Benar- benar cara yang kejam untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan."

"Tunggu, apakah kamu mengikuti kelas akselerasi dengan guru pembimbing Kurenai-sensei di Konoha High School?"

Aku mengangkat alis mendengar tanggapannya dan mengangguk pelan. "Jika kau adalah penguntit, jangan lupa aku masih memiliki penggorengan yang bisa memukulmu di sebelah sana."

Dia berdecak, "Tidak, aku juga sekolah disana."

"Waw, kebetulan sekali. Tapi itu tidak menjelaskan kenapa kau bisa tahu bahwa aku adalah siswa akselerasi. Kecuali kau memang sudah mengetahuinya dari awal."

"Hn, aku adalah kakak tingkat yang akan menggantikan Kurenai- sensai menjadi pembimbing, bukan pembimbing sih. Lebih cocok jika aku menyebutnya tutor mulai semester depan, dimulai setelah ujian selesai. Akulah yang mengusulkan siswa akselerasi membuat essay itu."

Kedua mataku melebar. Jadi pemuda ini adalah tutorku selanjutnya? Aku memang sudah pernah dengar tentang cuti yang akan diambil oleh Kurenai-sensei karena kehamilannya, dan beberapa berita bahwa aku akan di bimbing oleh seorang _senpai_.

Tapi, jika yang menjadi tutorku adalah pemuda ini, aku tidak siap menghadapinya.

Bukan, bukan karena aku tidak tahan dengan ketampanan dan segala pesonanya. Oke, itu sedikit banyak berpengaruh juga sih.

Tapi setelah apa yang aku lakukan hari ini, maksudku, meremas tomat di atas kepalanya dan memukul dengan penggorengan, apakah tidak apa- apa jika selanjutnya aku berada di bawah bimbingannya? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk balas dendam. Belum apa- apa saja aku sudah dapat essay yang merepotkan begini. Ketika aku melirik lagi pemuda ini, dia sedang tertawa.

Eh?

Kenapa dia tiba- tiba tertawa? Dengan beberapa alasan, aku menemukan bahwa ini sangat aneh. Aku sangat yakin dia bukan tipe orang yang akan tertawa sembarangan seperti ini.

"_Sorry_" Dia menghentikan tawanya setelah menyadari tatapan bingungku. "Aku baru saja mengingat sesuatu tentang kamu,"

Tentang aku? Ingat apa tentang aku? Aku tak merasa pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya.

"Gadis- apel kan?"

Gadis….Apel? kok 'gadis apel' sih?

Satu- satunya yang memanggilku gadis apel adalah…

Otak jeniusku selesai memproses informasi yang tentang pemuda di depanku ini.

Dia adalah _senpai_ku waktu masih junior high. Dia punya banyak penggemar yang sepertinya sama sekali tak dia pedulikan. Itu saja yang aku tahu tentang pemuda ini, aku tak pernah mencoba mencari tahu tentangnya lebih jauh lagi. Sampai suatu hari...

Aku kelas dua waktu itu, sedang berjalan pulang sambil memakan apel pemberian Ino. Aku mengalami kesulitan membawanya karena Ino memberikan sekeranjang penuh apel. Ku lihat beberapa preman tengah membully seorang anak dan membuatku refleks melemparkan apel yang sukses mengenai kepala preman yang berbadan paling besar.

Apel itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian para preman ke arahku.

"Heh! Kalau mau berkelahi pilih seseorang yang sebanding dengan kalian." Aku berteriak garang. Dari situ, aku menyadari bahwa aku memiliki bakat untuk mencari masalah.

Ku lihat mereka mulai mendekat ke arahku. Aku bersiap melemparkan apel lagi, kali ini aku menyadari bahwa lemparanku mengenai kepala seorang anak berseragam sama dengan milikku.

"Mendekatlah dan kalian akan berakhir di rumah sakit," Kataku lagi. Pemimpin preman- yang bertubuh paling besar mulai menyiapkan tinjunya dan mendekat ke arahku.

Gawat. Sepertinya mereka tak mempedulikan bahwa aku adalah seorang gadis. Aku mencoba melemparkan apel lagi ke arahnya sambil menutup mata, mengantisipasi tinju dari si pemimpin-

_Duak_

_Bruk_

-terdengar suara seseorang terkena pukulan dan suara berdebam jatuh. tapi untuk waktu yang cukup lama, tak ada yang terjadi padaku.

Ku buka mataku perlahan dan melihat para preman sudah berlari jauh terbirit- birit . Walaupun bingung, aku tertawa lega. "HA! Takut sama apel?"

Ku alihkan pandangan pada anak yang tadi di bully, tapi sepertinya dia sudah kabur lebih dulu. Huh.

Dengan perasaan yang senang aku mengambil apel yang lain dari keranjang dan menggigitnya sambil berbalik untuk pulang ke rumah. Kurasakan tubuhku menabrak sesuatu, ku angkat kepalaku dan melihat wajah seseorang yang sedang balik memandangku dengan geli.

"Lemparan apel yang bagus." Katanya.

Kutemukan seorang _senpai_ berambut mencuat berdiri di depanku.

Aw.

Jadi yang membuat para preman lari tanpa mengeluaran suara sedikitpun adalah dia, bukan aku dan lemparan apelku. Bodoh juga sih aku sempat mengira para preman lari hanya karena lemparan apelku. Aku harus berterimakasih dia melewati jalan ini.

"Um, terimakasih,"

Kurasakan dia mengambil apel yang sudah aku gigit dari genggamanku dan menggigitnya. "Manis," katanya sambil mengunyah.

"Umm,," Aku merona hebat. Kemudian melakukan satu- satunya yang aku pikir benar.

Kabur!

Yang seharusnya sudah kulakukan sejak awal bertemu dengan para preman tadi.

Dengan perasaan malu itu, aku tak pernah membiarkan diriku bertatapan muka dengan pemuda ini lagi, hingga malam ini.

.

.

"Bukan gadis apel, Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Koreksiku.

"Umm, aku… senang bertemu denganmu,_ senpai_." Aku menambahkan, sekedar mengurangi rasa canggung.

Dia melihatku dengan tatapan penuh keingintahuan."Tak usah canggung begitu, aku sebenarnya telah melupakan hari dimana kita pertama bertemu." Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Pemuda ini benar- benar berbeda dengan pemuda yang tadi menggebrak meja dan berteriak meminta makanan.

Aku mengangguk dan menyodorkan sandwich ke hadapannya. "Ini sandwichmu _senpai_."

Dia menggangguk dan melahap sandwichnya. "Apa kamu menemukan kesulitan pada saat bimbingan?" Dia memulai percakapan, membuatku mengalihkan pandangan dari monitorku.

"Aku pikir aku mengalami kesulitan pada kimia. Kau tahu, mencampur larutan A dengan larutan B sangat bukan diriku." Walaupun ingatanku baik, tapi aku masih tak terbiasa berkutat dengan cairan- cairan di laboratorium kimia.

Dia terlihat menggelengkan kepala. "Saya ragu kamu membutuhkannya, kamu sudah bisa menjawab semua tes dari Kurenai-_sensai_ dengan sempurna."

Aku tersenyum kecut. "Waktu Kurenai-_sensei_ mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang menjawab tes dengan sempurna, sya tadinya merasa terganggu karena ada yang memecahkan rekor saya. Tapi setelah kini saya tau itu kamu, saya maklum." Dia tersenyum ke arahku.

Aku tersenyum balik padanya.

.

.

"Ayo." Kudengar dia berbicara lagi setelah menyelesaikan sandwichnya -dan sandwich milikku.

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Katanya dengan nada final, tak menerima penolakan.

"Tidak."

"Apa?" Dia bertanya pertanyaan yang sama denganku, dengan nada berbeda, nada tak percaya, jelas tidak terbiasa dengan penolakan dan kata 'tidak' dari seorang gadis.

"Tidak, siapa yang tahu kalau kau akan mengantarku menuju hutan yang penuh kelelawar dan kemudian memperkosaku. Jadi tidak. Dan apakah aku baru saja menyuarakan isi kepalaku terlalu keras dan benar- benar mengatakannya?"

Dia memandangku dengan pandangan tak percaya dan menggelengkan kepala. "Ya, kamu baru saja mengatakannya dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk bisa saya dengar. Dan sekedar memberi tahu, kamu adalah gadis paling gila yang pernah saya temui."

Aku hampir mengatakan dan kau adalah pemuda paling tampan yang pernah aku temui, tapi tak jadi karena mungkin itu akan membuatnya ketakutan dan berpikir aku semakin aneh atau malah kabur!

"Saya janji tak akan melakukan hal aneh padamu jika kamu mengijinkan saya mengantarmu pulang. Kamu kelihatan lelah, jika kamu pulang sendiri kamu mungkin saja akan pingsan di jalan kemudian mati kedinginan. Saya tak mau terlibat dan dijadikan tersangka karena sayalah orang yang terakhir bersamamu."

Aku tercengang mendengar alasannya yang mulai tak masuk akal.

"WOW. Sangat perhatian" Aku mendengus.

"Hn,"

"Apakah itu kata favoritmu?"

"Hn."

"Hn.

"Hn."

"HN"

"Hn,"

"HNNNN"

"Hn, kamu kekanak-kanakan."

"Yeah, well, whatever." Aku mencibir dan berjalan menuju mobilnya dengan dia melangkah di depanku setelah memastikan pintu restoran terkunci rapat dan tak ada lagi seseorang yang kelaparan dan menerobos masuk lagi.

Seperti dugaanku, Dia berjalan menuju sebuah Maserati yang masih terlihat sangat baru, dan bagus.

"Anak orang kaya," Aku menggumam.

Dia melotot padaku tapi tak aku pedulikan. Dibukakannya pintu mobil dan menyuruhku masuk. Hn, gayanya luwes seperti sudah sering melakukannya. Dan Hn, sepertinya kebiasaan ber-hn-miliknya menular kepadaku. Hn.

Dia mulai mengemudi sesuai arah yang aku tunjuk, meskipun sepertinya dia sudah hapal dengan jalanan yang menuju rumahku.

Lima belas menit dalam keheningan yang nyaman, aku sudah menemukan diriku berada di depan rumah kelas menengahku dan ku buka sabuk pengamanku.

"Terimakasih atas tumpangannya."

"Hn," Dia melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan teduh dan kubalas dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau terlihat sangat manis dengan baju berwarna biru." Katanya tanpa melihat ke arahku. Kulihat sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

Aku menganga. Terlalu kagum dengan pemandangan seorang pemuda yang merona di depanku. Sebelum aku sempat bereaksi dengan kata- katanya, kulihat dia membungkukan badannya ke arahku. Aku tersudut di antara dia dan pintu mobil. Kurasakan dia menyapukan bibirnya di pipi kiriku dengan lembut dan ringan seperti bulu dan menjauh meninggalkan aroma mint segar.

Cium?

Dia…. Apakah dia baru saja mencium pipiku?

Aku merasakan pipiku terbakar dan aku cepat- cepat membuka pintu mobil dan keluar sebelum aku melakukan hal gila seperti meleleh atau berubah menjadi jeli di tempat.

Aku menyentuh pipi dimana dia menciumku. Aku benar- benar gadis klise dan konyol. Saat aku melangkah menuju rumahku dengan senyum konyol di wajahku, langkahku terhenti, Menyadari sesuatu.

Aku bahkan tak mengetahui namanya.

.

.

Aku mulai berjalan menuju pintu rumah dengan langkah limbung ketika mendengar sebuah suara baritone memanggilku.

"Hei,"

Aku berbalik dan melihatnya menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Saya akan menjemputmu jam empat sore nanti."

"A-apa?" kataku terbata.

"Seseorang harus mengantarmu untuk mengambil motormu. Tentu saja kita akan melakukannya setelah menonton film dan makan malam."

Aku memasang tampang bingung.

Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke arahku. "Kemudian kita bisa memulai tutoring session hari berikutnya. Dan ayo bertemu setiap pulang sekolah."

"Senpai,"

" Saya hanya mencoba menjadi tutor yang baik untukmu, Sakura." katanya.

Aku mengangguk, walau tak mengerti. Dia tadi baru saja berkata bahwa aku tak membutuhkan bimbingan karena sudah sempurna menjawab tes dan sekarang di bilang dia akan menjadi tutorku?

"Mungkin di sebuah café, atau di restoran tempatmu bekerja." katanya sambil melihat ke arah langit. "Apakah kamu suka latte?"

"Uh," Aku mengangguk.

"Saya juga." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, saya akan menemuimu setiap pukul lima di restoran tempatmu bekerja di hari sekolah, dan pada akhir pekan saya akan menjemputmu di rumah, kita akan pergi ke taman hiburan atau kemanapun yang kamu suka. Kita akan tetap bertemu walaupun Kurenai-sensei sudah kembali menjadi pembimbingmu yang berarti tiga bulan dari sekarang. Kemudian kamu akan menjadi kekasih saya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Pipiku memerah.

Aku rasanya sudah mau gila dan ingin berteriak ,_ slow down, this is going too fast_. Tapi yang keluar adalah,

"Bisakah kita membicarakannya lagi besok, senpai?"

Dia tersenyum dan kemudian mengangguk. "Yeah baiklah, saya akan menunggumu dengan sabar seperti selalu. Mungkin menurutmu ini seperti baru tadi sore, tapi sebenarnya sudah lima tahun. Oh, dan kamu bisa menanggalkan senpai dari nama saya. Umur saya sama denganmu. Dua puluh delapan maret 1997, benarkan?"

Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan tak percaya tetapi mengangguk.

"Kamu lebih tua dari saya beberapa bulan." Tambahnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu panggil saya Sasuke-kun aja."

"Baiklah, Sasuke- san."

"Bukan san, Sasuke-kun. Uchiha Sasuke-kun." Dia meniru caraku mengoreksi namaku tadi.

"Aa, baiklah Sasuke-kun." Aku hampir saja tak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku.

"Saya menjamin, bimbingan dengan saya akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan Sakuu-ra." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum balik.

Mungkin, menjadi kekasihnya juga bukan ide yang buruk.

**.**

**.**

**END.**

**AN: **yooosh redone with no different.

Maaf karena saya masih belum bisa publish kaleidoscope dan fict saya yang lain, *ojigi*

ada yang mau sequel? just let me know.

Kritik, saran dan pendapat lewat review akan sangat saya apresiasi.

-with cherry on top-

**.the autumn evening.**

**p.s :**

Happy 19th birthday Ester, I know you don't like the pairing and all but you do like those-fluffy-stuff, don't you?

This is my present for you. Thanks for the four-years-friendship, i sometimes miss you, someone who I can act silly with =P

Don't forget me eventough we're no longer in the same school and all.


End file.
